Historias de Quibble Pants
by little tigress
Summary: En homenaje al episodio "Stranger than Fanfiction", se trata de one-shots sobre lo que sucedió con Quibble tras la DaringCon de Baltimare. Advertencia: posible falta de sentido en cada una de estas pequeñas historias, se recomienda discreción, palomitas y refresco.
1. ¿Más extraño que el Fanfiction? ¡Ja!

_story/43245/  
Daring do y el misterio de Mexicolt  
Capitulo 20: El conejo en la luna  
Escrito por __Quibble Pants_ __

 _... Y así, Daring Do logró abandonar la selva. La pegaso dorada había atravesado por un duro viaje para llegar al templo perdido, cosa que no habría sido posible de no haber sido por sus grandiosos acompañantes aventureros: Una brillante pegaso con todos los colores del arcoíris llamada Dainbow Rash, y un gallardo corcel terrestre conocido por todos como Riddle Pants._

 _Todo poni sabe que Daring Do es una pony solitaria, que prefiere trabajar, bueno, sola; pero eso cambió cuando la aventurera se vio frente a frente con la muerte. Durante su excursión a la selva húmeda Daring se había topado con todos los problemas con que generalmente se encuentra: el típico puente colgante, que ella cruzó a pesar de ser un pegaso; al caer del puente de cuerdas la pony tuvo que nadar a través de un río traicionero que desembocaba en una, sí, una cascada. Aun así, ella salió ilesa porque así lo dicta la historia. En fin, ninguno de esos peligros genéricos era suficiente para acabar con Daring Do. No fue hasta que Daring llegó a la guarida de una furiosa criatura reptil que su vida corría verdadero peligro._

 _El monstruo la tenía acorralada, presionaba sus pulmones con el abrazo mortal de su cola amenazando con triturarle los huesos. Daring estaba perdida. Hasta que, por casualidad, un par de otros aventureros iban atravesando esa misma parte del bosque. Escucharon los gruñidos de la serpiente y los gritos de ayuda que lanzaba Daring Do. Al ser un par de valientes ponis, el terrestre y la pegaso entraron a la cueva._

 _*Escena de acción más épica de la historia* *Censurada por ser demasiado asombrosa para ser descrita con palabras mundanas*_

 _Tras haber rescatado a Daring Do, la arqueóloga les suplicó a Dainbow Rash y Riddle Pants que le acompañaran por el resto de su aventura. Ellos aceptaron, no por el dinero, o la fama que podría traerles el descubrimiento de tal tesoro, sino por el sentimiento de aventura._

 _Los tres ponis habían entrado al templo, tras haber subido los Mil Escalones de la Penitencia, tardaron horas, pero eso les dio tiempo de conocerse mejor. Resultaba que tenían mucho en común: a los tres les gustaba tomar agua, y tenían necesidad de comer al menos tres veces al día, sin mencionar que eran de la misma especie. No existía amistad más fuertemente forjada en toda Equestria._

 _Atravesaron por los pasillos del viejo templo, que increíblemente se había conservado gracias a que todos los ponies se habían olvidado de su existencia. Todo fue bien, ningún problema hasta que los amigos llegaron al centro del templo, la cámara de los secretos era una sala enorme, el piso estaba enlosado con diversas figuras, símbolos antiguos y olvidados, sin significado alguno para los aventureros. En el centro estaba un grandioso pedestal de rocas oscuras, y sobre este yacía el tesoro de tesoros. La reliquia que podría definir el destino del mundo entero, el místico conejito de Coyolxauhqui (por si no lo pueden pronunciar, la traducción es Diosa de la Luna)._

 _Los aventureros habrían tardado horas en resolver el acertijo de baldosas, pero para su buena suerte eran guiados por el inigualable Riddle Pants, el mejor resolvedor de acertijos de Equestria. El corcel no tardó ni medio minuto en resolverlo, se trataba de una secuencia del uno al diez, escrita en antiguas runas._

 _Dainbow estaba impresionada por la capacidad de su compañero, por lo que no pudo evitar envolverle con su ala tras aquella demostración de conocimiento, o suerte._

 _Daring Do atravesó el campo minado de números de manera segura, recuperando entre sus alas el conejito de plata, incrustado en diamantes y zafiros._

 _Al regresar, Daring y sus nuevos amigos llevaron la reliquia al museo más cercano, que curiosamente estaba a un par de kilómetros del templo. Y así, Daring Do recuperó otra reliquia, completó otra misión. Salvó al mundo, sólo que esta vez no había estado del todo sola, pues ese día Daring aprendió el valor de la verdadera amistad._

 _Un par de años después, la yegua dorada seguía con su vida de aventuras, pero no podía evitar visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando. La última vez que fue a verlos, descubrió que Dainbow y Riddle estaban comprometidos. Daring los felicitó y se ofreció a ser la madrina, y ellos aceptaron porque sería asombroso tener a alguien como Daring Do en su boda._

 _El Fin_


	2. Conspiraciones everywhere

**Quibble Pants tiene una teoría conspirativa**

-… Entonces conectamos la escasez de pastel que Equestria sufrió hace tiempo con el repentino regreso de todos los grandes señores de la guerra de Pegasopolis el año pasado…

-Quibble.

-Y eso nos lleva a la relación innegable que existe entre _La estatua de Zafiro,_ y el nacimiento del octavo alicornio en las leyendas codificadas directo de las pirámides de Coltyoacan…

-Quibble.

-Por lo tanto, tras toda la evidencia mostrada, me atrevo a decir que, al contrario de mis antiguas teorías, Daring Do no fue criada por lobos en las selvas vírgenes de Equestria, sino que…

-Quibble Pants.

-¡Daring Do es en realidad la hija de Celestia!

El rostro de Rainbow Dash reflejaba toda la sorpresa que esa declaración le causaba.

-Estás loco-se limitó a decir la pony pegaso con el rostro más inexpresivo jamás concebido, si no contamos a Maud Pie.

-¿Loco?-exclamó Quibble, colocando un casco en su pecho con aire ofendido, herido en lo más profundo de su fanboy-ismo-. Rainbow, creí… -los ojos de Quibble comenzaron a humedecerse, su labio temblaba- creí que tú, de todos los ponies, podrías entenderlo…

-Sinceramente, no entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste- replicó la pegaso.

-¿Eh?- Quibble no sabía si sentirse molesto, indignado o triste, quizás un poco de todo.

-Lo siento, Quib, pero me perdiste en la parte en que Ahuizotl era realmente un experimento del gobierno que salió mal- Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero esa teoría es totalmente válida!-refunfuñó el terrestre cruzando sus cascos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero-. Después de que Nightmare Moon fuera expulsada, Celestia tuvo que buscar un nuevo medio de defensa para el país…

-Sí, sí, sí, la guardia T.U.P., no entiendo qué tiene que ver con eso…

-Está bien, escucha: la guardia de terrestres, unicornios y pegasos trabaja para Celestia y para toda Equestria, pero seamos sinceros Dash ¡Nunca hacen nada!

Rainbow alzó su casco para replicar, pero sus palabras murieron antes de ser pensadas siquiera. Nop, no había nada que decir en su defensa.

-Continua-aunque no estaba intrigada, ahora estaba al menos más atenta a la explicación de su compañero de lecturas.

-Bien, cuando la princesa Luna regresó se dio cuenta del desastre que era la seguridad nacional, así que puso cascos a la obra e inicio con el Programa Secreto de Defensa Nacional. El P.S.D.N.

-¿Cómo pajas pronuncias eso?

Quibble alzó un poco las cejas:- Así- respondió y volvió a dictar las letras-. PSDN. Sólo no despegues la lengua del paladar. En fin.

Dash suspiró.

-El proyecto trataba de buscar a los mejores ponies, aquellos que se distinguieran en habilidades físicas y mentales, para implementar nuevos tipos de magia en ellos y volverlos mejores. Querían crear héroes…

-Pfft.

-¿Qué?- Quibble alzó una ceja al ver la burlona expresión en el rostro de la pegaso

-Nada- respondió Dash, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Rainbow!

-Lo sieeento, señor Veo-el-programa-de-Doctor-Whooves-y-creo-que-lo-sé-todo.

Quibble bufó por la nariz, totalmente dispuesto a no dejarse tratar así por una fanática de la más reciente serie de Daring Do.

-Como te _iba_ diciendo…- Quibble se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-. Equestria necesitaba protección en caso de amenazas desconocidas por cualquiera que no fuera Celestia. Luna reunió a un grupo de los más talentosos unicornios con cuestionable ética de trabajo y comenzó a hacer experimentos en ponis vivos.

-Ajá.

-Tras meses sin conseguir nada más que ponis con cerebro de manzanas, la princesa y su equipo lograron crear a los primeros súper-ponies de la vida real.

-¿Eh?

Entonces Quibble Pants se paró sobre sus dos patas mientras gritaba.

-¡Los Bat-ponies, por supuesto!

-Todo mundo sabe que esa, eh, raza de ponies data desde antes del destierro de la princesa Luna a la luna.

-No, Dash-replicó Quib con cierta decepción-. Eso es lo que Equestria Daily quiere que creas. Las princesas y los nobles dominan la prensa, ellos dirían lo que fuera con tal de que lo creyéramos. ¿Por qué crees que las revistas califican a Blue Blood como el unicornio más codiciado cada año? ¡Porque él controla esas mismas publicaciones! Además, hay una razón por la que nunca se lo ve en público con ninguna yegua, él cree que pagando para que modelos salgan con él podrá encubrir la verdad sobre su naturaleza…

-Quibble, estoy segura de que el príncipe Blue Blood no abre su _palacio_ para ese lado…

-No, Rainbow, me refiero a que él es en realidad un vampiro.

Rainbow Dash puso los ojos en blanco un segundo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sólo piénsalo, no está realmente atraído a ninguna yegua conocida. Casi nunca sale del palacio, muy pocas veces se lo ha visto en las calles de Canterlot. Su pelaje es blanco, ¿o es pálido, huh?-Dash asintió-. Además, de que, para ser el sobrino de Celestia, el príncipe Blue Blood debería tener al menos quinientos años.

-¿Y tú crees que es un vampiro? Ja, tendría más sentido que fuera un alicornio encubierto.

Dash lo decía en broma, de hecho ella estaba tirada en el suelo asfixiándose con su propia risa. Pero Quibble, que había escuchado todo, se dedicó a analizar la posibilidad.

-Explícate.

Rainbow tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Quibble no había entendido la broma, sin embargo ya conocía bastante bien a ese terco pony terrestre para saber que no la dejaría dormir hasta obtener una respuesta de su parte.

-Bueno, en realidad no existe un registro conocido de que algún corcel haya sido convertido en alicornio jamás…

- _AjemDiscordajem._

La pegaso de melena arcoíris se dio cuenta de que Quibble era terrible fingiendo tos, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su improvisada teoría.

-Blue Blood, al ser sobrino de Celestia tuvo que haber nacido cuando alguno de los otros hermanos de la princesa aun vivía.

-¿Cuál de los 593 hermanos de la princesa?

-No lo sé, alguno que no fuera Luna.

-Está bien, prosigue, podemos trabajar en eso luego.

-Sí, te decía, los alicornios tienen la magia suficiente para cambiar su forma, así que si podemos asumir que la familia de Celestia estaba formada por no-alicornios, todos murieron, salvo por su amado sobrino, a quien decidió conceder el don de la inmortalidad. Blue Blood se volvió alicornio y príncipe de Equestria, pero para que su tía mantuviera su estado de divinidad ambos acordaron guardar el secreto del público.

Rainbow intentó contener la risa ante su propia broma, esperaba con ansias la reacción de Quibble.

-¡Eso tiene mucho más sentido que mi teoría del vampiro!, y yo que creía que Blue Blood era el hijo de Luna, al ser hijo de la noche lo más lógico es que fuera una creatura de la noche como un vampiro, pero…- Quibble se colocó frente a Rainbow Dash e hizo una reverencia- He visto mi error, gracias- dijo lo último con un guiño mal hecho.

Dash no podía creerlo. Ese conspirómano que decía ser su amigo se había creído todo.

-¡Bien! Blue Blood es un alicornio, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu teoría del pastelero y la conspiración de Shadow Spades?

-Mucho, Rainbow, tiene mucho que ver. Sin embargo, ahora que has destruido los cimientos de la teoría del multiverso tendremos que dejar eso de lado y enfocarnos en lo realmente importante.

Dash suspiró, preguntándose cómo había ido a parar ahí.

 _Estoy aburrida._ Esa frase surgió de alguno de los más profundos rincones de su mente, recordándole que realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Bien-gruñó ella, arrojándose al suelo y preparándose emocionalmente para otra plática de varias horas sobre cómo sus pensamientos y acciones no eran más que comandos predefinidos por una deidad cibernética que controlaba la percepción que los ponies tenían del escape mental que conocían como realidad.

-Te decía, Luna experimentó hasta conseguir la perfección del bat-pony y crear un ejército de ellos- Dash asintió para darle a entender a Quibble que seguía despierta-. Pero eso no era suficiente, cuando el Rey Sombra atacó al imperio de Cristal, Luna fue incapaz de hacer nada, volviéndose igual que su hermana mayor. Así que dedicó el resto del proyecto a tratar no sólo con ponies, sino a crear nuevos seres.

Dash hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír en ese momento. Su rostro estaba azul, sus pesuñas presionaban su boca, sus ojos llorosos. No podría resistirlo por mucho tiempo.

-Así que, gracias a los hallazgos en las pirámides de la era Pre-Equestriana, Luna desenterró los mitos y las leyendas en busca de los seres más poderosos. Y encontró a Ahuizotl, reunió a sus mejores científicos y comenzó con la preparación.

-Azucar, flores y muchos colores fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear al ser mitológico perfecto, pero la princesa Luna agregó accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula: La sustancia X-box. Y así nació el Ahuizotl, al principio fue el perro guardián de Luna, pero después del fracaso de Tirek tomó la decisión de acabar con el mundo…

-Quibble.

-Quería ver el mundo arder, así que se volvió en contra de su creadora y huyó a las selvas en donde su leyenda había nacido. Nadie supo nada sobre él hasta que apareció en el primer libro de Daring Do como el antagonista principal.

-Hay un pequeño problema con tu teoría, Quib- señaló Dash, increíblemente intrigada por lo que había dicho su amigo

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

-¿Sí?

-Sí, no es posible que Ahuizotl sea una creación de la princesa Luna por dos razones. La primera: Tirek atacó mucho tiempo después de que la primera serie fue publicada.

-¡Ya te lo había dicho! El tiempo es relativo, tanto así que ahora mismo hemos pasado un año hablando de esto.

-Quibble.

-¿Me decías sobre los problemas…?

-Ahg, mira, Ahuizotl no es un experimento del gobierno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, eh?

-Sólo lo sé, ahora…

Quibble se quedó hecho piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-… Porque tú trabajas para ellos-murmuró para sí, aunque igual Rainbow alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué dices?- Dash no podía creerlo.

-Me dijiste exactamente lo mismo durante la convención, al final resultó que Daring no era sólo un personaje de un libro…

-Quib…

-Así que si tú "sólo lo sabes" es porque ya lo has visto, lo conoces…

Las pupilas de Quibble Pants estaban completamente contraídas, sus ojos parecían los de un maníaco.

-¿De qué hablas, Quibble?-Dash retrocedió un poco, algo asustada por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-¡Tú trabajas para ellos!-gritó Quibble usando su casco para señalar acusatoriamente a Dash-. Lo supiste todo el tiempo.

Quibble dio un paso. Rainbow retrocedió dos.

-Quib…

-No me digas así, ¿o es una especie de código? Dime, "Dash", ¿Cuándo van a entrar la unidades T.U.P. para arrestarme, huh? ¿Cuándo?

Rainbow tragó grueso, armándose de valor logró replicar:

-Nunca, me prohibieron llamar a la guardia real después de un incidente en el que Shining Armor terminó usando un vestido de porrista.

-¿Qué? Oh, ya veo… ¡Tratas de distraerme!

-Quibble, te lo digo en serio, nada de eso… todas las conspiraciones que inventaste… nada tiene sentido. Y lo sé porque… porque tienes razón, trabajo para ellos.

Quibble hubiera querido equivocarse, pero como siempre le sucedía, estaba en lo correcto con respecto a Dash.

-Como elemento de la armonía que solía ser se me dieron privilegios de acceso a información clasificada. En los archiveros reales no hay más que basura sobre impuestos, presupuestos de Estado y un armario lleno de recetas para pastel aprobadas por Celestia.

-Pero las pruebas…

-No existen tales pruebas, Quib.

Dash se acercó a su amigo, sus ojos magentas ardían enternecidos.

-Todo existe sólo en tu mente.

-Pero…

Rainbow Dash no se sentía bien mintiéndole a su amigo de esa forma, pero era algo que tenía qué hacer.

-Quizás no fue lo mejor que conocieras a Daring Do de esa forma.

-Eso me abrió los ojos, Dash.

-¿Quib?

-Sí, si Daring Do es real significa que cualquier cosa podría serlo. Nada es lo que parece. Nada es lo que _ellos_ quieren que creamos.

-¿"ellos"?

-Sí, Dash, ellos…

-Quibble, comienzas a preocuparme.

-¿A penas?- el corcel se tiró al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos mientras gemía:- Llevo preocupándome a mí mismo desde que regresé de la convención.

Rainbow se acercó a él y le rodeó con su ala.

-Bueno, ahora ambos estamos preocupados ¿haremos algo al respecto?

Quibble no dijo nada.

-Vendré mañana, ¿está bien, Quib?

Una vez más, no dijo nada, pero respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash subió la escalera que conducía fuera del sótano y salió de la casa. Una vez afuera, la pegaso de melena arcoíris alzó el vuelo mientras se colocaba un aparatito negro en el oído. Con un casco presionó un botón.

-Te copio, RD, reporte- la voz del corcel al otro lado del radio parecía ansiosa, algo que nunca se hubiera esperado de un agente de su calibre. Porque sí, los espías tienen sentimientos.

-La misión ha sido un éxito- pronunció Dash con orgullo-. Repito, la misión ha sido un éxito. He confiscado sus documentos- en ese momento Rainbow sacó algunos papeles doblados de entre su melena.

El agente soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso. Se quitó el auricular un segundo y gritó al resto de la sala llena de agentes: ¡Lo logró! Luego volvió a tomar la comunicación con su agente de campo.

-Excelente trabajo, RD, esperamos en la base para la entrega de los documentos.

-Afirmativo-respondió Dash mientras sobrevolaba hacia Ponyville-. Sólo una cosa, BM.

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

-Cancela el equipo T.U.P., no hay necesidad de arrestarlo.

En ese momento el pony al otro lado de la línea se apresuró a cambiar la frecuencia del radio. Al encontrar la correcta comenzó a gritar: ¡Aborten! ¡Aborten! Y ante tal orden cientos de agentes emprendieron la retirada del jardín de la madre de Quibble Pants.

-¿Todo listo?-preguntó Rainbow, un poco impaciente ante la falta de respuesta.

-Eeyup- dijo el agente, que observaba por una docena de pantallas la forma en que los agentes T.U.P. se abrían paso fuera de la casa del pony fanático.


End file.
